


[Vid] Atropine

by heresluck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-17
Updated: 2002-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you got any magic tricks that will work for me? Music: Rainer Maria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Atropine

[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/BtVS-Atropine-mp4.zip)

[DW post](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/680210.html)

[Tumblr](http://heresluck.tumblr.com/post/65895488678/vid-atropine-willow-tara)

[Commentary](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/771143.html)


End file.
